Mantax
(dawniej)| barraki_powers=Żadne| barraki_status=Żywy| barraki_pron=Man-taks| prod_number=8919| }}Mantax to skryty i nieufny Barraki i były członek Ligi Sześciu Królestw. Biografia Liga Sześciu Królestw Mantax był niegdyś członkiem Ligi Sześciu Królestw i rządził centralną częścią Wszechświata Matoran. Był niezwykle skryty i rzadko dzielił się z innymi informacjami o stanie swoich terenów. Zawarł nawet umowy handlowe z Metru Nui i Xią, bez powiadamiania o tym pozostałych. Był obecny podczas spotkania Barraki z Makuta, podczas którego Makuta zostali przymuszeniu do pomocy Lidze. Razem z Pridakiem i innymi Barraki, Mantax przystąpił do próby obalenia Mata Nui, ale zamach stanu został przerwany przez Bractwo Makuta, które skazało Barraki na śmierć. Na moment przed egzekucją pojawił się Botar i zabrał sześciu Barraki do Otchłani. Otchłań Mantax pozostał w swojej celi przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat, w końcu dochodząc do wniosku, że jego drużyna została wydana Bractwu przez jednego z nich. 80 000 lat po uwięzieniu Barraki, Wielki Kataklizm zniszczył mury więzienia i pozwolił Barraki uciec do oceanu, gdzie ci zostali zmutowani przez Mutagen Otchłani. thumb|left|180px|Mantax przeszukuje ruiny Otchłani w poszukiwaniu Tabliczki Tranzytu Po tym, jak Barraki ogłosili się władcami podwodnego świata, Mantax zaczął przeszukiwać ruiny Otchłani w poszukiwaniu dowodu na to, że jeden z nich jest zdrajcą. Któregoś razu, Mantax pożarł połowę hodowanych przez Kalmaha Morskich Kałamarnic. Z tego powodu, Kalmah zabronił komukolwiek wkraczać do swojej jaskini. Tysiąc lat później, Maska Życia, Kanohi Ignika wpadła do oceanu. Pod rozkazami Pridaka, Mantax i pozostali Barraki zaczęli jej szukać, wierząc, że może ona cofnąć ich mutacje. Mantax ponownie popłynął do ruin Otchłani w poszukiwaniu pożądanego przez niego dowodu. Został uwięziony razem z Kalmahem i Takadoxem, gdy głaz odciął im wyjście z dawnej celi. Udało im się uciec przed czającymi się w ruinach Zyglakami dzięki pomocy Nocturna. Potem, Mantax podążał za pozostałymi, kiedy natknęli się na Po-Matoranina Dekara z Maską Życia, którą próbował zniszczyć. W rezultacie, maska powiększyła Jadowitego Węgorza, który popłynął zaatakować Mahri Nui. Kiedy Pridak wyrwał Kanohi z rąk Matoranina, maska uwolniła potężny strumień światła, który pozbawił Barraki przytomności. Po przebudzeniu, Barraki popłynęli na Pola Powietrzorostów, gdzie spotkali Toa Mahri, których uwięzili. Potem zdecydowali dać Ignikę Nocturnowi, gdyż nie ufali sobie na tyle, by powierzyć ją któremuś z nich. Później, gdy szukali Maski Życia, którą Nocturn zgubił, Toa Mahri wydostali się na wolność. thumb|Mantax z Maską ŻyciaGdy Mantax podążał za Hahli, w poszukiwaniu Igniki, natknęli się oni na Hydraxona, który zamierzał zniszczyć Maskę. Hahli za pomocą prądu wody zmieniła trajektorię pocisku Miotacza Cordak i zaatakowała Hydraxona, a Mantax zabrał Maską Życia do pozostałych Barraki. Skutkiem tego była klątwa, dzięki której Mantax mógł za pomocą dotyku wysysać energię życiową, tak jak Kałamarnice. Wezwał pozostałych do Kłów Brzytworyba. Gdy ci się zjawili, Mantax pokazał im Tabliczkę Tranzytu, wyjawiając, że jeden z nich jest zdrajcą. Ich spotkanie zostało przerwane przez lawinę, a wtedy Takadox zaatakował Mantaxa, okazując się zdrajcą. Maska Życia została odebrana Mantaxowi przez Jallera, który zaatakował Barraki. Kiedy Mantax próbował ją odzyskać, Toa Ognia zagotował wodę dookoła mutanta, powodując u niego utratę przytomności. Mantax później dołączył do pozostałych Barraki walczących z Maxilosem, który okazał się być Teridaxem w nowym ciele. Początkowo Barraki dali się pokonać, lecz potem zaatakowali ze zdwojoną siłą i zniszczyli ciało robota. Po pokonaniu Makuty, Barraki ruszyli w pogoń za Toa Mahri, by odzyskać Ignikę. Wywiązała się ogromna bitwa, która zakończyłaby się klęską Toa, gdyby Matoro nie teleportował swoich przyjaciół na Metru Nui podczas swojego poświęcenia. Kilka dni później, Mantax dał Pridakowi znaleziony zniszczony hełm Hydraxona. Potem został schwytany przez Dekara w ciele Hydraxona i uwięziony. Zakon Mata Nui Zakon Mata Nui przejął od Hydraxona Barraki i zaoferował im udział w wojnie z Bractwem Makuta. Pridak zgodził się na tę propozycję i niedługo potem Mantax towarzyszył Kalmahowi na rozkaz Pridaka podczas podróży na Xię, gdzie zaproponowali przymierze Barraki z Mrocznymi Łowcami ich liderowi, The Shadowed One. Krótko po zawarciu umowy, Mantax odbudował swoją armię i czekał na rozkaz ataku na Metru Nui po tym, jak The Shadowed One miał użyć swojego wirusa na Teridaxie. Lider Mrocznych Łowców jednak zniknął, a ich interes pozostał niespełniony. Mantax uciekł z Wszechświata Matoran po śmierci Teridaxa na odrodzoną planetę Spherus Magna, gdzie jego mutacje zostały cofnięte przez Maskę Życia. Cechy i umiejętności Mantax jest skryty i odizolowany od pozostałych Barraki. Ci nie ufają mu, lecz tolerują go ze względu na jego umiejętności jako myśliwego. Rzadko się odzywa. Często zakopuje się w piasku, czekając na swoje ofiary. Posiada paraliżujący jad w kolcach na głowie. Macka z tyłu głowy przewodzi prąd elektryczny. Mantax to jedyny Barraki odporny na ataki Ehleka - jego ogon i wyrostki na głowie działają jak piorunochrony. Uzbrojenie Mantax dzierżył Miotacz Kałamarnic skonstruowany przez Kalmaha, ten jednak został mu odebrany, gdy Mantaxa zabrano do Zakonu Mata Nui. Posiadał także szczypce. Armia Podczas pobytu w Otchłani, Mantax przewodził armii Wielkich Płaszczek. Statystyki thumb|150px|Mantax jako zestaw Informacje o zestawie thumb|left|70px|Minifigurka Mantaxa Mantax został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2007 roku jako średni set. Zestaw składał się z 58 części, w tym z jednego Miotacza Kałamarnic i dwóch Morskich Kałamarnic. Elementy z zestawu Mantaxa mogły zostać użyte razem z częściami Ehleka i Carapara do zbudowania Wojennego Żółwia Otchłani oraz z częściami Carapara, Matoro Mahri i Nuparu Mahri do zbudowania Manutri. Minifigurka Mantaxa została wydana w drugiej połowie 2007 roku w playsetach Głębinowy Patrol Barraki (ze srebrnym tułowiem) oraz Terenowy Pełzacz Toa (ze złotym tułowiem). Składała się z 7 części. Cytaty Pojawienia *''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 6: Miasto Zagubionych'' *''Komiks 6'' *''Komiks 7: Maska Życia, Maska Zguby'' *''Komiks 8: Morze Cieni'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 7: Więźniowie Otchłani'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek'' *''Komiks 10: Śmierć Mata Nui'' *''Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera'' *''Opowieść Hydraxona'' *''Wojna Przeznaczenia'' *''Władanie Cieni'' (tylko wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana'' *''BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie'' *''Creeps from the Deep'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Podwodny Surwiwal'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Planszowa Gra Barraki'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przywództwo nad Toa Hahli'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przywództwo nad Toa Kongu'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przywództwo nad Toa Jallerem'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przywództwo nad Toa Mahri - Ostateczne Wyzwanie'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Mantaxa na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Barraki Kategoria:Liga Sześciu Królestw Kategoria:Generacja 1